The Vesper Council of Six
The Vesper Council of Six are the six highest ranking Vespers in the Vesper Organization, each with a specific role to do. The possible existence of this council is itself now a huge question as Vesper One, Vesper Two and Vesper Five are dead. Vesper Three has defected back to the Cahills, while Vesper Four and Six languish in jail. Members ''Vesper One: The Leader Identity is a secret outside The Vesper Council of Six, with exception of former council members. Responsibilities: His job is to give directions to the other Vespers and to execute all plans. Official Identity: Damien Vesper III (a.k.a Dave Speminer, Riley McGrath, and Martin Holds, up to Day of Doom, when the explosion of Machina Fini Mundi killed him) Vesper Two: The Shield Responsibilities: Oversees all Vesper activities on behalf of Vesper One whose identity must be kept a secret outside to those outside the Council of Six. Vesper Two also handles disciplinary matters. Requirements: Communication skills, organization, ruthlessness and a talent for torture. Official Identity: Isabel Kabra (up to ''Day of Doom, when Vesper One fired her, then sabotaged the Machina Fini Mundi, killing herself) Sandy 'The Breeze' Bancroft (Day of Doom, until Damien Vesper III died) ''Vesper Three: The Mole'' Responsibilities: To gain trust of target and take pleasure in destroying them all. Requirements: Passion for deceit, talent for winning the targets' trust. Official Identity: Sinead Starling (up to Day of Doom, where she defected back to the Cahills) ''Vesper Four: The Scientist Responsibilities: Develop surveillance and weapons technology for the Vespers. Requirements: Engineering expertise, imagination, an appetite for destruction.'' Official Identity: Sandy 'The Breeze' Bancroft (up to Day of Doom, where he became Vesper one) ''Vesper Five: The Spymaster Responsibilities: Infiltrates the target's inner circle. Requirements: Superb deception and espionage skills, taking pleasure in creating bonds and then destroying them. Official Identity: Luna Amato (up to ''Shatterproof, where she was killed by Jonah Wizard) ''Vesper Six: The Enforcer Responsibilities: Executing Vesper One's plans by any means necessary. Requirements: Strength, bravery, ingenuity, and the ability to take the enemy by surprise. Official Identity: Casper Wyoming (up to ''Vespers Rising) Cheyenne Wyoming (succeeding Casper, until Day of Doom, where she got fired for plotting against Vesper One) Trivia *The Council of Six was run by 4 women and 2 men. *Due to the deaths of Vesper Two and One, as well as the defect of Vesper Three, Sandy Bancroft is theoretically Vesper One. *The Vesper Council of Six could be possibly based off of characters from the Gideon Cahill and Madeline Cahill sections of Vespers Rising: Vesper 1 is Damien Vesper, the Vesper Leader; Vesper 2 is Balthazar, Damien's guard or Shield; Vesper 3 is Hargrove, the Vesper Mole in the Court of Henry VIII; Vesper 4 would be Gideon Cahill, a Scientist, if he had joined the Vespers; Vesper 5 is Maria, Damien Vesper's Spy(master) who infiltrated the Cahill mansion; and Vesper 6 is Craven, Damien Vesper's Enforcer and executioner. 312.png|Damien Vesper III (Dave Speminer), Vesper One Isabel292.png|Isabel Kabra, Vesper Two Card290.png|Suspect card for Vesper Two, The Shield (Card 290) SineadStarling.jpg|Sinead Starling, Vesper Three V3 SUSPECTS.png|Suspect card for Vesper Three, The Mole (Card 284) Fd.jpg|Sandy Bancroft, Vesper Four 278-page-001.jpg|Suspect card for Vesper Four, The Scientist (Card 278) 300px-Luna_amato.jpg|Luna Amato, Vesper Five Card272.jpg|Suspect card for Vesper Five, The Spymaster (Card 272) Cassandra prince.png|Cheyenne Wyoming, Vesper Six Card266.png|Suspect card for Vesper Six, The Enforcer (Card 266) Six.JPG|The Vesper Council of Six Tree __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rapid Fire Category:Vesper characters Category:Council of Six Category:Mission 11 Category:Antagonists Category:The Cahill Files Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Category:Organizations